Quatre's Gettin Drunk!
by Kia Geneva
Summary: Ok, so Duo comes up with this great dare. He dares Quatre to get drunk. So, they go out and he certaintly does get drunk, but not only that, Kia might be there somewhere, and if she is, then they're in big trouble!


EDITOR'S NOTE: Hi! I kinda got an idea after reading one of Gundam Pervy Arms'(?)stories. Well,  
since this is a story by itself, I hope that it will be much better than the other stories I  
wrote. So R+R!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
SCENE #1: Talk about a scene, I just won't have one cause I don't know where ta start.  
  
Kia: (of course the original characters are in here, where else would I get the names?) Duo, what  
may I ask, are you doin?  
  
Duo: Thinkin bout what to dare someone ta do.  
  
Kia: Don't you DARE dare anyone without my approval of it. Got it?  
  
Duo: Whatever you say!  
  
Kia: Good. I'm goin ta see what the others are up to. See ya. (leaves)  
  
Duo: Hmmmmm.....I got it!  
(in the livin room)  
Quatre: Where's Duo?  
  
Trowa: Why do you care?  
  
Quatre: I don't know, I mean, I'm just wonderin!  
  
Trowa: (rolls his eyes) Whatever.  
  
Kia: (enters) Wassup?  
  
Quatre: Oh! The sky, the sun, clouds, the ceiling, lights, upstairs.....  
  
Everyone else: (has the anime sweatdrop and roll their eyes) Oh brother!  
  
Ryushi: Hey, where's Duo?  
  
Kia: In his room.  
  
Takami: Doin what?  
  
Kia: Thinkin of a dare to dare someone to do.  
  
Kyle: Like what kinda dare?  
  
Kia: ?(shruggs her shoulders) I left before he came up with one.  
  
Kyle: Oh. I see.  
  
Kia: What are you guys doin?  
  
Trowa: Well, other than Quatre, nothin.  
  
Kia: Then what's Quatre doin?  
  
Trowa: Bein a nerd!  
  
Quatre: Hey! At least I'm not, oh, what's the word, ummm...kayi!  
  
Everone: (giggles)  
  
Quatre: What?  
  
Kia: You mean GAY, right?  
  
Quatre: (blushes) Oh, right. Oops!  
  
Trowa: See what I mean?  
  
Kia: (nodds) Uh-huh!  
  
Kyle: I'm gonna go get some fresh air. (leaves)  
  
Kia: Me too. (follows)  
  
Kyle: What?  
  
Kia: Somethin's up.  
  
Kyle: Like what?  
  
Kia: I dunno. I mean, not with you.....  
  
Kyle: (lets out a sigh of relief)  
  
Kia: I mean Duo. I never really saw him thinkin so hard in his OR my life. It's wierd. Dontcha  
think?  
  
Kyle: Yeah. Maybe he HAS been thinkin really hard lately. (they go back inside)  
(meanwhile)  
Duo: (comes down) Hey guys! I just got this great dare!  
  
Heero: Like what kind of dare?  
  
Duo: A really good dare! I just need a "dare-devil" to do it. Anyone up for it?  
  
Quatre: Shouldn't Kia and Kyle go? I mean, after all, they basically ARE the dare-devils an-  
  
Duo: (cuts him off) No! You didn't SEE right! Watch. (puts his fingers up and does that quotation  
thing) A "dare-devil". That's all we need! And Kia and Kyle don't have ta know, either!  
  
Quatre: Fine! I'll do it! And everyone else here will, too! Won't you? At least come along?  
(stares at Trowa) Please?  
  
Trowa: Fine! I'll just come! That's all!  
  
Quatre: (has a gleeful smile upon his face) Thanks, Trowa!  
  
Trowa: Uhhhhh.....Why do I even hang around here!  
  
Quatre: Because you love me!  
  
Trowa: (has the sweatdrop) (rolls his eyes) Whatever. I do NOT love you, you fool!  
  
Quatre: Then how come we hi-  
  
Trowa: (cuts him off) WE didn't do a thing! It was all just you! Now get away from me!  
  
Quatre: Hmph!  
  
Kia: What's goin on?  
  
Trowa: Quatre did somethin to himself last night and thinks that I was there, too.  
  
Kyle: Well, were you?  
  
Trowa: NO!!!!! I was sleepin!  
  
Kia: Whatever. A.....Duo!  
  
Duo: (looks at her wierdly) What?  
  
Kia: Did you come up with that dare yet?  
  
Duo: Well, not exactly.  
  
Kyle: Well, what's that supposeta mean?  
  
Duo: I did but I didn't.  
  
Kia: Whatever. (leaves the room)  
  
Kyle: So, what's the plan?  
  
Duo: Well, here's the dare.  
  
Quatre: Oh goodie! Dare time!  
  
Everyone: (except Quatre) (has the sweatdrop)  
  
Duo: Quatre, you'll take a HUGE role in this, if you really want.  
  
Quatre: Sure!  
  
Duo: Ok. Will you go back on your word?  
  
Quatre: No!  
  
Duo: Good. Ok, I dare you, no! I DOUBLE-dare you to go out tonight and get drunk!  
  
Trowa: No! He can't do that!  
  
Quatre: I accept your dare, Duo! Don't worry, love, I won't hurt you in any way!  
  
Trowa: (has the sweatdrop, again) I am NOT your LOVE, Qutre!  
  
Quatre: You just don't wanna say that in front of these guys, it's ok, Tro, no one else will know!  
  
Trowa: I'M NOT GAY!!!!! FOR THE LAST TIME!!!!!  
  
Kuo: I'll accept the challenge, if anyone else won't.  
  
Duo: Ok, Kuo! Isn't that funny how we have the same name!?!?!  
  
Trowa: You don't.  
  
Duo: Well, only the "k" and the "d", I mean, come on! That's so close!  
  
Quatre: No! I wanna!  
  
Duo: Fine! Just shut your big pot-hole, k!?!?!  
  
Quatre: (does that "my lips are sealed" thing)  
  
Kuo: I'm gonna see what Kia's up to, k?  
  
Kyle: I'm comin with you! (they leave)  
  
Duo: Now, we have to find out how we're gonna get passed Kia ta get you out, Quatre.  
  
Trowa: (sighs) I'll keep her busy, then say that I'm goin out to meet someone. That'll work.  
  
Duo: How do u know?  
  
Trowa: Just trust me, Duo, just trust me.  
  
Duo: K.  
  
Quatre: That's why I love you, Tro! You're so self-centered!  
  
Trowa, Duo, and the Others: (sweatdrop)  
  
Heero: What does "self-centered" mean?  
  
Quatre: It means that you're really.....(trails off)  
  
Trowa: What?  
  
Quatre: (throws his arms around him) I didn't mean ta call ya self-centered!  
  
Trowa: Don't worry bout it, Quat, don't worry.  
  
Quatre: Yay!  
  
Duo: Ok. We'll just go with that plan. We leave and this plan takes action at 11:30 sharp. Meet  
in my room at 11:15. That way we'll have plenty of time to go over the plan. Got it?  
  
Everyone: Got it!  
(later that night)  
Trowa: (goes to Kia's room) (notices that she's not there) (runs back to Duo's) She's gone!  
  
Duo: Whatcha mean, Tro?  
  
Trowa: I mean that Kia's gone! She's not in her room, or anywhere that I've looked!  
  
Duo: I guess that means that we're home-free.  
  
Quatre and Heero: Huh? (they don't get it)  
  
Kuo: It means that we don't have ta worry bout Kia gettin in the way of things!  
  
Heero: Oh. I get it.  
  
Kyle: If she's just outside, then I'll take care a her, n Tro can be my back-up, incase somethin  
goes wrong.  
  
Everyone: Right!  
  
Duo: Let's go, guys!  
(outside)  
Wufei: I don't see her anywhere. Unless she's hidin! Quick! Get behind that bush! (pushes the  
others into the bush) (whispers) Phew! That was close!  
  
Duo: Why did you do that, Wufei!?!?!  
  
Wufei: Cause I thought she might be hidin! How was I supposed ta know!  
  
Kuo: Well, just to be safe, he did the right thing, Duo.  
  
Duo: (nodds) I guess you're right. (gets out of there)  
(later, at the club and bar that they went to)  
Kyle: Hey! This is 'NightCrawls'! Why did you guys come here? Now I'll have to work if Mr. T  
finds me here!  
  
Kuo: Sorry, but this is the best place to go that we know of.  
  
Kyle: Oh well. It'll only mean that I'll be able to see Kia n warn u guys if she's comin, that  
is, if she is here, and we meet up with her.  
  
Duo: Right. Now where'd Tro n Quat go? (everyone starts lookin round the place)  
  
Gilyano: Wow! Did you guys know that there were STRIPPERS here!?!?!  
  
Kyle: Yes, we all knew and still know, now come on! (pulls him away)  
  
Gilyano: (stops cause he was the last in line) Holy cow! If I didn't know better, I'd say that  
looked like Kia, but without the blonde hair! Huh? Yipe!!!!! Guys! I think I found her! (runs  
after the others)  
  
Duo: Gilyano, why did you leave the rest of us to find her?  
  
Kuo: That doesn't matter, Duo! Look! That does look like her!  
  
Duo: Yeah, except the fact that Kia doesn't have BLONDE hair n blue eyes, but DARK EMERALD hair.....  
(trails off)  
  
Kyle: I know what you mean!  
  
Duo: Yeah.  
  
Kyle: Actually, she doesn't dye it, she uses.....(trails off)  
  
Kuo: What? She does what?  
  
Kyle: I told her that I wouldn't tell, that I would keep it confidential.  
  
Everyone Else: (anime sweatdrop and fall down) (get right back up)  
  
Gilyano: Well, maybe you can at LEAST tell us which one's her!  
  
Kyle and Duo: (look at each other and exchange glances) We don't think so!  
  
Kuo: Why not? It'll be fun tryin to get Quatre drunk, now let's figure out which one's her so we  
can be prepared for when she comes over here, if she does.  
  
Kyle: Nope. It ain't happenin. And that's that.  
  
Heero: Is there some way how we can BRIBE you guys into telling us?  
  
Duo: Nope. It's all up to you guys to try and figure out which one is her.  
  
Wufei: But that'll take FOREVER!!!!  
  
Kyle: That's the whole point! Duh!  
(later, at the bar table place)  
Kuo: Hey, bartender! Over here! One nice, cold beer for this young fella!  
  
Bartender: One beer comin right up!  
  
Quatre: Are you sure this will be ok?  
  
Trowa: Trust us. If there's one thing we know, it's how to get you drunk!  
  
Quatre: Alright.  
  
Bartender: Here ya go!  
  
Kuo: Thanks man!  
  
Bartender: No prob! Now, will anyone else have one?  
  
Duo: Sure, we'll each take a drink. What's on the menu tonight?  
  
Bartender: Well, our special, beer-a-la-mode, is on sale right now, but you'd have to buy the  
whole thing, and that's bout $50 per bottle. I don't think you want it.  
  
Duo: Give it to us. Here. (hands the money over)  
  
Bartender: Thanx man! You're awsome! Here ya go!  
  
Duo: Thanx. We'll also need some glasses.  
  
Bartender: Ok! Comin right up!  
  
Duo: Quatre, what are you doin?  
  
Quatre: Huh? Oh, I a I was just looking at this.  
  
Bartender: Here you are!  
  
Duo: Thanx. Quatre, here's what ya do. Ya take it in your hand like this, then fasionly sip, but  
don't take too much at one time, got it?  
  
Quatre: Yeah, I guess.  
  
Trowa: Whatchya waitin for, GULP IT DOWN!!!!!  
  
Quatre: Ok ok! Sheesh! (gulps it down) Woowie! That was actually pretty good! Gimme another!  
  
Kuo: Hold it, Quatre. Why don't you take a drink of this?  
  
Duo: Kuo! That stuff's too strong for him! He'll for sure barf it up!  
  
Kuo: Relax, this is different than the original.  
  
Duo: It is?  
  
Kuo: Yep. It's less concentrated! In other words-  
  
Duo: Yes, yes, I know what you mean.  
  
Kyle: I think Kia's here, but I'm not exactly sure. I'm goin back-stage to look.  
  
Trowa: Let me come with, K?  
  
Kyle: Sorry, Trowa, but it's for employees only.  
  
Heero: But you're not an employee, are you?  
  
Kyle: Why else would I mention that, Heero?  
  
Wufei: You mean, you work here?  
  
Kyle: Yes, and if you don't like it, too bad for you. (leaves back-stage)  
  
Carmen: Hey boys! How ya'll doin?  
  
Quatre: Hubba hubba! You're even sexier than Kia!  
  
Trowa: (slaps him real hard on the back)  
  
Quatre: Ow! Hey! Whadya do that for!?!?!  
  
Trowa: Absolutely no one is sexier than Kia, got it?  
  
Quatre: Hey, Tro, if I didn't know better, I'd say that you liked Kia still!  
  
Kuo: Trowa, is that true?  
  
Everyone: (but Trowa) (glares at him in wonder)  
  
Trowa: So what, maybe I still do have a little bit of the hots for her, but that's no different  
than anything else, is it?  
  
Carmen: Oh, did I catch you boys at the wrong time? Cause I was gonna take one of ya away, to a  
very private place, for a personal show, where you can do whatever you want to me.  
  
Kuo: Anything?  
  
Carmen: Anything, as long as it's legal, of course.  
  
Girl: Carmen, you know it's only legal if we say it is, right?  
  
Carmen: Yeah, I know. I still remember. So, will one of you come with me, please?  
  
Kuo: You're mine, hunnybunch!  
  
Carmen: [yes! i got one!] (that means she's talking in her head) (leaves with Kuo, back-stage)  
  
Duo: Well, how do you like that?  
  
Char: Sup, guys? (talks to Heero) You're the best-lookin guy I've seen all day! Come with me,  
please?  
  
Heero: I'm a self-centered person. I don't get along with others that well.  
  
Char: Well, it seems you hang with these guys, and they're very social!  
  
Heero: Aaaaaa...Yeah, fine. Be that way. I'll come.  
  
Char: [yes! i got one!] (they leave to where Kuo was)  
  
Nik: Oh my god! Two of you are so hott! You know, I always go hott-guy-spotting here everyday,  
you and you (points at Duo and Wufei) come with me, please?  
  
Both of them: Sure!  
  
Nik: [yay! i got 2! top that, girls!]  
  
Fi: Whoa! I never thought that I would see two guys here that I might like! Come with me!  
  
Quatre: I'll come with ya, baby-bunch!  
  
Fi: I also meant for you (points at Gilyano), what's you're name?  
  
Quatre: Mine's Quatre an-  
  
Fi: I meant this guy's.  
  
Quatre: Oh. Drat!  
  
Gilyano: Name's Gilyano, and I think you're very beautiful.  
  
Fi: Thanx! You two, come with me! (whispers to the others) That way, you'll have 2 less to worry  
bout! (leaves with them) [girls, i got 2!]  
  
Kassie: Hey! You! Get over here! (talks to Ryushi)  
  
Ryushi: Who? Me?  
  
Kassie: Yes, you, silly! Now get over here!  
  
Ryushi: (goes over)  
  
Kassie: Thanx! Now, come on! (pulls him back-stage) [i got one!]  
  
Takami: Fuck you, Ryushi. I wanted her.  
  
Trowa: Takami, relax. There's probably another girl, maybe even better than her.  
  
Takami: If only Kia wasn't my sister. Fuck you, motherfucking dad! And God damn mom!  
  
Trowa: Relax, Takami, you're going out of control.  
  
Takami: Not like I really care!  
  
Trowa: Sheesh!  
  
Stacie: Now, one of you is mine!  
  
Takami: Take him.  
  
Stacie: Well now, aren't WE a little on the blue side? That will be easy to fix. Just come back  
with me, sweetpea, and I'll get you all fired up!  
  
Takami: You mean that?  
  
Stacie: Sure!  
  
Girl: (the same one as before) Watch out, Stace, I heard he's a real wopin!  
  
Stacie: Oh shut up!  
  
Takami: Who is that girl?  
  
Stacie: Huh? Oh, no one. She's not that important, right now, anyway.  
  
Takami: Fine, I'll come back with you.  
  
Stacie: (leaves with him) [i got one of the brother!] 


End file.
